Blancheur éternelle
by Skidayo37
Summary: "Cela faisait des années que je ne t'avais pas revue ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Dit moi Yéléna, pourquoi tu es là ?" Rémus revoit une vielle amie, après des années de séparation. Vont-ils être aussi complice qu'avant ? Et les maraudeurs vont-ils l'accepter ? Qui est donc cette fille bizarre revenue du passé lointain du notre jeune loup préféré ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous **_

_**C'est la première fois que je publie une de mes histoires, d'habitude seul ma famille les lis mais aujourd'hui, je me suis enfin lancée. **_

_**Cette histoire à commencé par un rêve un peu fou, que j'ai fait alors que j'avais 13 ans. J'ai essayé pendant de nombreuses années de retranscrire les multiples rêves qui ont suivit. Malheureusement je n'ai pas toujours réussi, j'ai beaucoup écrit, puis tout déchirer, pour aujourd'hui arriver avec une histoire qui me plait. Je ne sais pas si vous allez aimer mais en tout cas moi je sais que j'y ai mis tout mon cœur ainsi que de nombreuses heures. **_

_**Pour ceux qui aurait l'impression d'avoir déjà lue cette histoire, il y a quelques années j'avais publié le premier chapitre, avant de tout supprimé car je n'étais pas contente de moi, donc aucune crainte, je n'ai pas copié cette histoire. **_

_**Je vous laisse donc découvrir cette histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. **_

_Disclaimer** : Les lieux et personnages de l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement pour moi, ils appartiennent a J.K Rowling. A part bien sur ma chère Yéléna, elle je la garde pour moi. **_

_**Chapitre I**_

_La neige tombait doucement, recouvrant chaque parcelle de terre qui s'étendait devant elle. _

_Yéléna savait que cette journée serait différente. Elle observait les enfants se rendre à l'école. Derrière elle se se trouvait sa valise, attendant qu'elle la finisse._

_Ce n'était pas une rentrée comme les autres pour la jeune Yéléna. Elle qui avait prit l'habitude d'endosser l'uniforme de Durmstrang, cette année l'échangerait contre celui de Poudlard. _

_Yéléna savait qu'elle n'était pas une enfant comme les autres. Les murmures qu'elle provoquait sur son passage le prouvait bien. Elle comprenait parfaitement les obligations qu'elle devait remplir mais l'idée de quitter sa famille ne lui plaisait guère. _

_La jeune fille ferma sa valise et regarda une dernière fois sa chambre. En partant elle devait se résoudre à laisser beaucoup de chose derrière elle. _

_La voix de sa mère retentit, la sortant de ses pensées._

_Alors qu'elle descendait le grand escalier de marbre, sa gorge se serra. Elle était à la fois soucieuse et impatiente. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle était plus seule que jamais. _

_Lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand salon, elle prit le temps de regarder sa mère. Celle-ci tentait de dissimuler sa tristesse. Elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle réussirait à laisser sa fille chérie partir. Elle redoutait cet instant où elle abandonnait une partie de son cœur . _

_Yéléna s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'empara de sa main, qu'elle sera fort dans la sienne, seul geste d'affection qu'elle se permit. _

_Elles restèrent quelques minutes en silence, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. _

_Son père observa la scène de loin, ne voulant interrompre leurs derniers instants. Depuis quelques temps, les pleurs avaient remplacés les sourires de son épouse.__En emmenant leur fille loin d'eux, il savait qu'il emportait une partie de l'âme de la famille._

_L'heure était venue._

_Yéléna remarqua leur regard grave. Quelques minutes plus tard après des embrassades avec sa mère, la porte d'entrée se referma sur le père et la fille._

_La jeune fille prit le bras tendu et sentie son ventre se tordre. Lorsque sa respiration reprit son rythme normal, Yéléna pût admirer avec émerveillement et joie le château qui s'étendait devant elle. _

_Elle adressa un magnifique sourire à son père._

_"Ada ... C'est ... Wouah ! S'exclama-t-elle._

__ Ma petite sorcière, il est temps de se dire au revoir, j'espère sincèrement que tu aimeras autant cette école que ta grand-mère. Tu sais que nous t'aimons et que tu seras toujours dans notre cœur._

__ Ada pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est plus un adieu ? _

__ Yél les temps sont compliqués. La magie a été perturbée. La noirceur s'étend plus qu'on ne le pensait, il va falloir être forte. _

__ Je t'aime Ada._

__ Moi aussi ma petite sorcière. Allez file avant d'être en retard."_

_Elle adressa un dernier regard plein de tendresse à son père avant de remonter l'allée. _

_Quelques heure plus tôt._

_Quatre__ jeunes garçons montaient dans le fameux Poudlard Express. _

_" Alors James comment se sont passé tes vacances ? Demanda Rémus. _

__ Plutôt bien ... Enfin jusqu'à ce que Sirius se trouve une nouvelle copine qui était ... Plus que bipolaire. _

__ Ah ce point ? Demanda Peter. _

__ Tu n'as même pas idée !_

__ Oh arrête elle était pas si terrible ! Répliqua le jeune homme au regard acier. _

__ Arrêtes ! Elle te menaçait avec un couteau en planifiant votre mariage ! "_

_Alors que la discussion allait repartir crescendo, une lettre atterrit sur les genoux de Rémus. _

_"Petit loup, _

_Les années sont passés mais mon cœur continu de te suivre. _

_Alors que je t'écris ces quelques lignes ma valise se termine. _

_A très vite ! _

_Y"_

_Rémus resta quelques minutes sans vraiment comprendre, puis ces yeux tombèrent sur un dessin en filigramme. La surprise la plus totale apparut sur son visage alors que les souvenirs lui revenaient. _

_" Tu nous expliques ? Lui demanda alors Sirius. _

__ Yéléna ... Répondit simplement Rémus, encore sous le choc. _

__ Ton amie d'enfance ? Le questionna James._

__ Je ... Oui ... Elle et moi avions fait une sorte d'échange internationaux entre sorciers, avant que je n'entre à Poudlard. Mais ... Nous ... Enfin les années nous ont séparées. _

__ C'est bizarre non ? Enfin je veux dire qu'elle t'écrive ? Interrogea Peter. _

__ Oui plutôt ! Mais elle et moi avons toujours été très proche. Pas dans ce sens là ! Rajouta Rémus en voyant le sourire charmeur de Sirius. Yéléna est plus comme ... Une sœur. Ce fût la première à m'accepter tel que je suis. Lorsqu'elle a dû rentrer chez elle, ce fût une véritable déchirure pour nous deux. Bien sûr nous nous sommes écrit mais ... Je suis rentré à Poudlard et je vous ai rencontré ... Je pense que nous avons commencé à nous éloigner à partir de ce moment là. _

__ Et pourquoi t'écrire ? Demanda Sirius. _

__ Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai l'impression que ... Qu'elle va venir."_

_Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le paysage qui défilait en même temps que ses pensées. _

_Yéléna sentait les pulsations de son cœur augmenter alors que ses pas la menaient aux marches du vaste château. _

_Arrivée devant la Grande Porte la jeune fille entendit le directeur prendre la parole. _

_" Chère élèves, une nouvelle année commence. Pour certains se sera la dernière, pour d'autre se sera une occasion de plus de faire des bêtises ..."_

_Les yeux du directeur se posèrent alors sur le groupe des Gryffondor et Sirius ne pût s'empêcher de faire le V de la victoire. _

_" Mais pour les personnes qui attendent dernière la porte, continua le directeur, elle marque le début d'une nouvelle vie."_

_Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, la Grande Porte s'ouvrit faisant apparaître les première années, plus terrifiés les uns que les autres. _

_Rémus scruta les nouveaux mais la déception fût grande. Il avait vraiment espéré de tout son cœur, la voir. _

_La répartition venant de ce terminer, Dumbledore repris la parole, alors qu'un air froid se glissait entre les tables éteignant quelques bougies au passage. _

_" Il n'est pas rare que la neige atteigne nos contrées mais ... Cette année l'hiver a prit un peu d'avance en nous envoyant une nouvelle élève venue des paysage glacé; Les Terres des Neiges Éternelles; la Russie"_

_Le directeur marqua une pause , alors que son regard se portait sur un élève en particulier._

_Ce ne pouvait être vrai pensa alors celui-ci. Son cœur s'emballa alors que Dumbledore prononçait la phrase libératrice pour les deux jeunes gens. _

_" Je vous demande d'accueillir Yéléna Snezinka ( le "Sne" ce prononce [ché]"_

_Les portes s'ouvrirent et la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais s'avança avec son célèbre port de tête princier. On entendit un banc racler le sol, pendant que le garçon au regard d'or, la fixait intensément, comme voulant savoir s'il rêvait ou non. _

_Un rire cristallin retenti à travers toute la Grande Salle, devenue plus que silencieuse. _

_"Je t'ai connu plus discret. Le nargua Yéléna"_

_Après lui avoir fait un sourire taquin, elle continua son avancé pour enfin savoir où son destin l'enverrait._

_Lorsqu'on posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, la jeune fille ne pût s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était enfin à Poudlard, auprès de son ami d'enfance. _

_Qu'elle avait réussi malgré tous les dangers encouru pour se semblant de liberté. _

_De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais la voix n'était pas la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher son secret, elle le savait. _

_Une phrase en particulier lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement. _

_" Je me demande quel choix ferait ta grand-mère."_

_Bien que pouvant prétendre à toutes les maisons et après un débat intérieur Yéléna fut envoyé à Gryffondor, sous les acclamations de ces derniers et ceux encore plus fort d'un loup. _

_"Tu ... Tu es ici pour de vrai n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas un fantasme de mon esprit dérangé ? Bafouilla Rémus. _

__ Si ton esprit est dérangé alors le mien l'est tout autant car je fais le même fantasme. Lui répondit-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras. _

__Comment ? Pourquoi ? _

__ Doucement Loupio, je t'expliquerais tout en temps voulu mais pour l'instant j'aimerais vraiment que tu me présentes tes amis dont tu ne cessais de vanter les mérites. _

__ Oh oui bien sûr ! Je te présente James Potter, capitaine et attrapeur de notre épique de Quidditch. A ses côtés, sa tendre moitié Lily Evans, notre élève la plus talentueuse. _

__ Après toi Rémus. L'interrompis la jeune rousse en adressant un sourire à Yéléna. _

__ Euh ... Enfin bref. En face de James c'est Peter Pettigrow, ami très fidèle. Et le Don Juan c'est Sirius Black._

__ Black ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Dit pensivement Yéléna"_

_Cette remarque eu pour effet de mettre en colère le jeune homme._

_" Si tu connais mon nom c'est que tu dois être une adepte de la magie noire ! _

__ C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Nombreux sont ceux qui, à Dumstrang prétendent que ton frère va être au service du malade qui rode dehors. Après tout les chiens ne fond pas des chats. Répondit la jeune fille. _

__ Ose répéter ça pour voir ! Tonna Sirius._

__ Pourquoi faire ? Ton attitude ne fait que prouver à tout le monde que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose."_

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Chacun exprimait à l'autre la haine que ce simple échange avait provoqué. _

_Ce fût Yéléna qui baissa les yeux en premier. _

_" Je te demande pardon, je n'ai aucun droit de parler ta famille ainsi. On recommence à zéro ? Lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main. _

__ On n'achète pas mon pardon ! Répliqua Sirius en partant avec à sa suite sa conquête, qui finirai en larmes d'ici quelques minutes."_

_Yéléna regarda, pendant quelques secondes, la porte qu'il venait de passer. Au fond d'elle, une blessure avait refait surface. Les moqueries, les paroles dures, les croyances qui ont la vie longue. Toutes ces choses qu'elle avait enduré sans rien dire. _

_" Je pense que je n'aurais pas dû venir finalement. Soufflât-elle avant de partir à son tour. _

__ Yéléna attend ! Cria Rémus à sa suite. Je suis désolé pour ce qui vient de ce passer, mais Sirius à tendance à s'emporter lorsqu'on parle de sa famille. _

__ On devrait bien s'entendre alors. Railla faussement la jeune brune. Moi aussi je désolée que ces retrouvailles ce passe ainsi. J'ai rêvais tellement de fois à ce moment. Rémus après tant d'années ..."_

_Leur regards entrèrent réellement en contact cette fois-ci. La glace d'un côté et la chaleur d'un levé de soleil de l'autre. Malgré l'éloignement et le temps c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté, comme si leur corps, eux n'avaient pas oublié. _

_" Allez viens je vais te faire visiter."_

_Après plusieurs couloirs, ils franchirent le tableau de la Grosse Dame et c'est avec émerveillement que Y__éléna découvrit la salle, si chaleureuse des Gryffondor. _

_Devant la cheminée, s'étaient regroupé les amis de Rémus. Celui-ci eût un regard triste en constatant que Sirius n'était pas présent. _

_Les deux amis prirent place sur une causeuse en face de Peter. _

_" Je ... Je vous demande pardon. Commença Yéléna. J'ai dû vraiment vous faire une mauvaise impression en attaquant ainsi votre ami. _

__ C'est vrai que tu y es allé un peu fort. Surtout quand on ne sait rien de la situation. Répondit James"_

_Rémus voulu intervenir mais Yéléna l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras. _

_" Laisse Rémus. Je sais parfaitement que ce que j'ai dis est impardonnable. Je l'ai jugé en fonction des rumeurs qui circulent sur sa famille. Pourtant j'aurais dû comprendre que Sirius est différent. Après tout un Black à Gryffondor ce n'est pas commun mais ... Ce que je vais dire n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai dis mais... J'ai passé ma scolarité à Durmstrang car c'est l'école des pays de l'Est mais ... Cette école ..."_

_Yéléna marqua une pause, elle tremblait en pensant à tous les souvenirs douloureux. _

_" Là-bas la magie noire règne en maître ... J'ai reçu de nombreuse heure de colle, ainsi que des punitions ... Plus ou moins légales car je refusais de la pratiquer. Je fûs l'objet de nombreuses moqueries et de blagues douteuses. Alors quand Sirius m'a dit que je pratiquais la magie noire ça m'a mise hors de moi. _

__ Et tes parents ? Ils n'ont rien dit ? Demanda Lily._

__ Je ne leur ai jamais dit, ils ... Ils ont d'autres problèmes à gérer. Murmura Yéléna."_

_James souffla bruyamment avant de se lever et faire quelques pas. _

_" Je comprend mieux. Finalement vous vous ressemblez plus que vous ne le pensez. J'accepte tes excuses mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais les présenter à Sirius en expliquant ce que tu viens de nous le plus tôt sera le mieux."_

_Il marqua une pause puis regarda Yéléna droit dans les yeux. _

_"Sinon ... Bienvenue à Poudlard."_

_La jeune russe lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire. James lui rendit la politesse mais avec toute fois une certaine méfiance. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre II_**

_Lorsque Yéléna ouvrit les yeux, elle fût d'abord totalement désorientée. Puis ceux-ci s'habituèrent à la lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Doucement, alors que résonnait la lente respiration de Lily, Yéléna se souvint où elle se trouvait. Sans faire de bruit, elle s'habilla rapidement puis descendit dans la salle commune. A la lumière du jour, celle-ci paressait beaucoup plus grande que la veille. Elle remarqua alors les différents tableaux et tapisseries qui ornaient la pièce. Yéléna eu le souffle coupé devant tant de magnifiques décorations. Dans son ancienne école, l'austérité était de mise. _

_Alors que ses doigts parcouraient les sculptures sur la cheminée, une voix la fit sursauter. _

_«Alors c'est bien vrai, je pensais avoir rêvé toute la soirée d'hier! Dit doucement Rémus. _

__ Malheureusement non. Murmura Yéléna. _

__ Yéléna .. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras une solution. Sirius n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. _

__ Merci Rémus mais… J'aurais préféré ne pas me disputer avec tes meilleurs amis à peine arrivée. Je pensais, sûrement avec idéalisation, que nous nous entendrions tous et partagerions une soirée dans les rires et la joie. Au lieu de ça, j'ai provoqué un véritable chaos. Sirius me hait, James se méfie de moi, Lily et Peter ne savent pas quoi penser. Mais surtout je t'ai mis dans une situation inconfortable. Tu dois choisir entre ton meilleur ami, avec qui tu as vécu six ans et moi… La fille tout droit sortie de tes souvenirs, qui jusqu'à présent ne faisait plus partie de ta vie._

__ Yéléna … Tenta Rémus. _

__ Non ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, je suis vraiment désolée mais … Il faut que je réfléchisse.»_

_Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son ami de répondre, prit son sac et sortie. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment où aller mais elle avait fondamentalement besoin d'être seule._

_Ses pas la menèrent dans le parc. Doucement elle s'installa au pied du saule pleureur, en face du lac. _

_Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Sa famille lui manquait. Son cœur se serra et les larmes coulèrent doucement. Elle sentit alors un mouchoir lui essuyer les joues. Un doux sourire se montra, même si l'humeur n'y était pas. _

_Les minutes passèrent et Yéléna dût se résoudre à rentrer car son ventre criait famine. _

_Elle poussa un long soupire et remonta vers le château. Alors qu'elle passait la Grande Porte, son regard se posa sur la table des Gryffondor. Elle poussa une autre plainte en voyant que le seul attablé n'était autre que Sirius. Yéléna prit son courage à deux mains et s'installa en face de lui. _

_«Sirius je … Je voulais te parler pour euh … Te demander pardon. Commença la jeune fille. _

__ Je t'arrête de suite. La coupa le jeune homme, en levant la main. Je ne sais rien de toi et tu penses vraiment que tu peux te planter là devant moi avec ton air sois disant désolé. _

__ Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer s'emporta Yéléna. Tu n'essaie même pas de comprendre. _

__ Que veux-tu que je comprenne?! Tu débarques dans nos vies comme si de rien n'était et tu te permets de les bousiller avec des paroles plus que clair._

__ Écoute Sirius, le monde d'où je viens est vraiment différent d'ici. On m'a appris à rester sur mes gardes, à ne pas faire confiance. Alors oui j'ai eu des paroles blessantes mais toi aussi! Tu as affirmé que ma famille faisait de la magie noire ben … J'ai juste pété un câble car il n'en est rien bien au contraire. La devise de ma famille est «Éternelle est la magie;Protégeons la ...»_

_La jeune fille marqua une pause, observant son homologue. _

_«Je sais pas ce que tu veux essayer de prouver et je m'en fou ! Tu n'es rien et tu le resteras.»_

_C'est sur ces paroles qu'il laissa Yéléna seule. _

_En passant la Grande Porte, il vit Rémus et James qui arrivaient. _

_«Je sais que c'est ton ami d'enfance et c'est pour ça que je ne ferais rien mais qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole!»_

_Et il partit sans rien ajouter de plus. _

_Les deux garçons se regardèrent et poussèrent un soupir. James couru après son ami pendant que Rémus se dirigeait vers Yéléna, dévastée. _

_« J'ai essayé Rémus, je te le jure. Je ne sais pas si je m'y suis prise de la bonne manière mais j'ai essayé. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

__ Je sais Yél mais Sirius est buté. Allez mange et après on ira en cours. »_

_James avait réussi à retrouver son ami dans une salle vide. _

_« Comment ose-t-elle venir dans cette école et me parler comme ça ! Elle ne sait pas qui je suis ! Hurla Sirius en tapant dans un mur. _

__ Il faut dire aussi que tu ne l'as pas très bien accueilli. Dit doucement James._

__ Quoi ! Tu la défends ! S'énerva encore plus le jeune Black, en se tournant vers son ami. _

__ Non je dis juste que vous avez tous les deux de bonne raisons d'avoir réagis comme vous l'avez fait. Je ne la connais pas mais j'ai confiance en Rémus. Tu devrais au moins écouter ce qu'elle à te dire. _

__ Jamais ! »_

_James souffla de nouveau. Sirius était vraiment la personne la plus orgueilleuse qu'il est rencontré. Il adorait son meilleur ami mais parfois ces réactions le fatiguait. La famille de Sirius avait toujours était un sujet compliqué. Le jeune homme tentait par tous les moyen de se défaire de l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Et Yéléna qui avait insinué qu'il était comme eux … James secoua la tête ; La journée allait être longue. _

_« Aller viens, on va être en retard. Dit-il _

__ Pas envie. Murmura Sirius un peu calmé._

__Tu peux pas sécher le premier jour, McGo ne s'en remettra jamais._

__ Justement ! »_

_Ils se mirent à rire en imaginant la tête de leur professeur, puis se décidèrent à aller vers la classe de métamorphose. _

_Rémus observait sa jeune amie, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. Il était heureux de retrouver Yéléna mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il se demandait si les années à Durmstrang n'avait pas enlevé trop vite l'innocence de son amie … Ou alors c'était sa condition. _

_Il se rappelait d'une enfant joyeuse, débordante d'amour et de curiosité. Jamais auparavant elle ne se serait permise de juger les gens ainsi. Les souvenirs du passé et ceux de la veille se percutaient dans sa tête sans qu'il n'y voit une ressemblance. La magie qui avait crépité autours du corps de Yéléna hier, avait réveiller le loup en lui. Sur le moment elle lui avait fait peur mais elle avait sût ce reprendre. Bien sur il savait que la magie de Yél était forte et son destin la menait à l'être encore plus mais Rémus sentait au plus profond de lui que son amie avait passé un cap où désormais il ne pouvait plus la rattraper. _

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe, James et Sirius y étaient déjà ainsi que Lily et Peter. Yéléna les salua avec un petit sourire et baissa la tête en voyant le regard impénétrable du Black. A ce moment là Rémus crut revoir la petite fille timide qu'il avait rencontré la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. A cette pensée il eu un sourire tendre, ce que remarqua immédiatement Sirius. _

_Alors que celui-ci allait sortir une de ses fameuses répliques, le professeur leur demanda de rentrer. _

_L'heure ce passa le plus lentement possible . James essayait de faire rire Sirius mais celui-ci n'était pas vraiment d'humeur. Quand à Yéléna, elle n'était pas du tout concentrée malgré le regard consterné que lui lançait McGonagall. Manier cette baguette n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais elle devait ce fondre dans la masse. Pour l'instant elle échouait lamentablement. _

_Une fois le cour fini, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et quitta la pièce en compagnie du reste du groupe. Alors qu'ils marchaient devant, en discutant, Yél préféra rester en retrait pour réfléchir. Sa grand-mère lui avait dit que le jour où elle retrouverait Rémus serait un moment important mais elle n'avait pas dû lire les bonne feuilles de thé, pensa la jeune fille. Le regard de Yéléna devint vitreux à l'évocation de sa famille. Bien que Rémus le remarqua, il ne dit rien, il savait que son ami finirait par tout lui raconter mais il fallait qu'ils se réhabituent à leur amitié. _

_La jeune fille resta dans cette état une bonne partie du cour, ne remarquant pas que Rémus s'était installer à coté d'elle. Elle ne fût sortie de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de Baba Yaga, être prononçait par son professeur. _

_« Il faut que vous sachiez que cette sorcière, étant une adepte de la magie noire et cannibale, se cache à travers la Taïga pour enlever des enfants et les manger. Elle pense ainsi, qu'elle peut récupérer la magie de ceux-ci ... »_

_Le professeur continua son cour sans se rendre compte que l'ambiance avait changé. En effet l'air était chargé. Rémus se tourna vers Yéléna, dont les yeux fixait le professeur, les mains crispées. Elle les serrait tellement que ces jointures étaient devenues blanches. Le jeune lycanthrope voulu poser sa main sur celle de son amie, pour la calmer mais à peine lu-t-il frôlé qu'il se brûla. Il regarda d'un peu plus prêt et constata que la bague que portait Yéléna était incandescente. _

_Il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme ! Inspirer profondément ! Dompter la bête qui hurlait au fond d'elle ! Respirer coûte que coûte pour faire taire la tempête ._

_Elle ne remarqua même pas que la cloche avait sonné et suivit Rémus comme une automate. _

_« Alors Yéléna qu'as-tu pensé de ce cour? Demanda Lily._

__ Rien, je n'ai pas vraiment écouter. Répondit la jeune fille, la tête baissé. _

__ Oh pourtant j'aurai cru que cela t'intéresserait vu que ça parlait de ton pays. Mais bon c'est vrai que compte tenu de ce qui s'y passe, tu fais bien de ne rien dire ! Répliqua implacablement Sirius. »_

_La jeune russe n'en supporta pas plus et partie en courant. _

_Rémus jeta un regard noir à son meilleur ami. _

_« Quoi ? Ose me dire qu'ils sont pas un peu taré ! »_

_Rémus leva les yeux aux ciel et souffla bruyamment. Il jeta un dernier regard plein de distance à Sirius et partit à la recherche de son amie. Au fond de lui le jeune Black savait parfaitement qu'il était allé trop loin mais son amour-propre le poussait malgré lui dans la mauvaise direction. _

_Yéléna, elle ne savait comment, avait atteins la tour d'astronomie. _

_Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux dans son dos. Droite face à l'étendue majestueuse du domaine, elle gardait les poings serraient. _

_Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle hurla tout son dégoût, en seul et unique cri. _

_C'est grâce à ce terrible son, plein d'aigreur ,que Rémus pût la retrouver. _

_Lorsqu'il l'aperçut enfin, des objets voltigeaient autour d'elle. L'air emplis de magie, était suffocant. _

_Rémus s'approcha comme il pût, tout en gardant une certaine distance pour éviter de recevoir un instrument. _

_« Yél ? Interrogeât-il doucement,_

__ By't glupym !( être stupide) Dit-elle en russe, en se tournant vers lui. »_

_Il remarqua alors avec stupeur que son œil droit était devenu violet._

_« _ Yél je ne comprend pas ! _

__ Bez soznaniya ! (Inconscient) _

__ Yéléna reprend toi ! Ne le laisse pas te contrôler ! Apaise ta colère ! »_

_C'est paroles eurent pour effet de stopper net la jeune fille. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt puis revint à elle. _

_« Je … Je suis vraiment désolée Rémus. Je … je n'étais pas moi. Il …_

__ Je sais Yéléna. Dit-il en la prenant dans ces bras. Je sais ... »_

_Elle profita quelques secondes de la chaleur réconfortante qui émané de Rémus et calqua sa respiration sur celle de son ami. Puis ce dégageant elle découvrit le capharnaüm qui les entourait. Elle fit un clin d'œil au lycanthrope et d'un geste de la main elle remis en ordre tout ce qui devait l'être. _

_Lentement et avec prudence la jeune russe s'avança vers le parapet. Elle observa le lac étendu devant ces yeux. Ce paysage fabuleux eût pour effet de l'apaisé. _

_« Toutes ces années à tenter de l'apprivoiser et voilà quand l'espace de deux jours, je pers complètement le contrô Yéléna , lui tournant le dos»_

_Rémus l'observa quelques secondes, elle semblait si fragile tout à coup. _

_Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. _

_« Je me sens si seule depuis tellement longtemps. Il a été mon seul compagnon face à ce qui m'attend. Je ne sais pas comment je vais y arriver Rémus mais il le faut absolument. Sanglota la jeune fille. »_

_Alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément aux bras de son ami, le vent emporta ses larmes. _

_Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis se décidèrent à redescendre. _

_« Tu sais Yéléna … je sais que les choses ont changé entre nous mais si tu as besoin je serais toujours là pour toi. _

__ Merci Rémus mais tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop. Et puis … Tu sais très bien que l'on ne peut rien y faire. _

__ En ce qui concerne Sirius … Commença Rémus, _

__ Je sais, je dois m'excuser convenablement. _

__ Non enfin si mais … Tu n'es pas la seule fautive certes ce que tu as dit à profondément blessé Sirius mais tu as essayé par deux fois de lui demander pardon, à lui maintenant de faire les bons choix . _

__ Rémus … Je ne veux absolument pas être un sujet de disputes entre vous deux. _

__ Je sais bien mais à lui de choisir s'il préfère sacrifier une amitié au nom de son orgueil ou non. »_

_Yéléna regarda son ami avec insistance. _

_« Pourquoi ? _

__ Je te connais Yéléna, je sais aussi une bonne partie de ce qui te tracasse. Bien que nous savons tous les deux que les actes ne peuvent pas être changé,ce qui peut l'être par contre, c'est notre manière d'y réagir. »_

_Ils se prirent la main et ce dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. _

_Yéléna sentie la nausée lui arriver dans la bouche lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Sirius, mais un coup de coude dans le ventre de celui-ci de la part de James, lui mit un peu de baume au cœur. _

_Elle essaya tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure malgré le regard interrogateur de Lily. La jeune russe préféra garder le silence. Face à cet acte délibéré, James fronça les sourcils. Devait-il vraiment défendre Yéléna ? _

_Ils s'installèrent tous à tables, dans une ambiance légèrement tendue. Lorsque le courrier arriva, Yéléna espéra avec insistance, recevoir quelque chose mais sa déception fût immense. _

_« Euh … Rémus est-ce qu'il serait possible que … Tu me montres où ce trouve la volière ? Je voudrait savoir si Letat à tout ce qu'il lui faut. Demanda timidement Yéléna. _

__ Tu sais il y a beaucoup de hiboux ici. Les elfes de maisons doivent très bien s'en occuper. Lui dit James. _

__ Euh … En fait Letat est un aigle royal. Répondit Yéléna sans oser le regarder. _

__ Un aigle ? Interrogea Lily, très curieuse. _

__ Oui … Euh … En Russie, nous les utilisons plus facilement que les chouettes car ils sont plus résistant au froid. Enfin sauf les Harfang des neiges, bien sûr. Mais Letat … Il m'a été offert par mon frère avant son départ alors … _

__ Tu as un frère ? Questionna Lily, abandonnant définitivement son déjeuné. _

__ Oui … Il s'appel Vladimir. En fait c'est mon grand frère. Il a vingt ans. _

__ Et il fait quoi comme études ou métier ? Demanda James, à son tour très intéressé. _

__ Euh … Il ne fait pas d'études, il … Préfère chasser. Répondis Yéléna en baissant une nouvelle fois la tête. »_

_Elle n'avait pas vraiment menti, mais ne pas leur dire toute la vérité, lui coûtait. _

_« Vous devez être une famille va chement riche, pour que ton frère ce permette de pas travailler. Lâcha Peter, un morceau de poulet dans la bouche. _

__ Et bien, euh … Oui on peut dire ça. Répondit Yéléna, gênée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention. _

__ Tu es comme James et Sirius, issue d'une vielle famille ? Insista Lily. _

__ En Russie c'est légèrement différent mais oui. _

__ Faudra qu'on compare nos compte en banques à Gringott. Rigola James. »_

_Yéléna lui adressa un large sourire. Elle lui était reconnaissante d'essayer de l'intégrer. _

_Le reste du repas ce passa calmement. Ils discutèrent des différences entre les cours de Poudlard et ceux de Durmstrang. Tout le monde discutait volontiers avec elle. Tous sauf Sirius. Il ne comprenait pas comment ses amis, ses frères, pouvaient lui parler comme si de rien n'était._

_Ils enchaînèrent le reste de leur journée avec un cour de potion. Malgré la facilité de l'exercice, Sirius ce laissa distraire par ses pensées. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment avec cette fille. Elle ne leur disait pas tout, il le sentait. En les observant, le jeune Black remarque que Rémus semblait moins effacer. Suivant le regard de son ami, James nota la même chose. Poussant un peu plus la réflexion, il comprit que malgré leur amitié, Rémus restait dans leur ombre, avec Sirius. Il fallait dire aussi qu'on ne pouvait remarquer qu'eux. Ils prenaient tellement de place. Alors qu'avec Yéléna … Il n'avait pas peur d'exister. Oui c'était ça, ce dit James. _

_Puis le jeune Potter ce souvint des paroles de Rémus ; elle avait été la première à l'accepter tel qu'il est. Pour Yéléna, leur ami, n'était pas seulement l'élève brillant et l'ami fidèle. Il était aussi le loup, capricieux et territorial. Elle laissait de la place aux deux êtres, sans pour autant se laisser disparaître. _

_Fort de cette réflexion, James eût un léger pincement au cœur. Il avait fallut que cette fille débarque, pour lui montrer quel ami il était. Il se fit alors la promesse qu'il essaierait d'apprendre à connaître la jeune fille et surtout de prendre exemple sur elle. _

_« James tu devrais ajouter la mandragore avant que ta potion ne brûle. Lui dit Yéléna, le sortant de ses pensées. _

__ Oui merci, tu as raison. Lui souri James. »_

_Un silence s'installa entre eux mais celui-ci n'était pas gênant. Elle aligna son regard à celui du brun. Elle sembla lire son âme et il fit de même. Remarquant leur état, Lily, Rémus et Sirius les fixèrent à leur tour. La jeune rousse interrogat, le garçon au regard acier mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules. Seul Rémus souriait, il savait ce qui ce passer. Après quelques secondes qui parurent des minutes, les deux jeunes gens, hochèrent mutuellement la tête. De part ce geste, ils faisaient comprendre à l'autre que ce qu'ils avaient vu leur plaisait. _

_La fin du cour sonna et il fallut ranger leurs affaires. _

_« Tu m'expliques ? Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James. _

__ Je ne saurais même pas te dire ce qui s'est passé mais … C'est comme si elle m'avait laissé voir une partie de son âme. Répondit le brun , un sourire aux lèvres. _

__ Je dois en être jalouse ? Demanda Lily, qui s'était rapprochée. _

__ Pas le moins du monde ! Cela concernait ce qu'elle ressent pour Rémus. »_

_Sur ces paroles, il accéléra le pas. _

_« Alors ? Demanda Rémus à Yéléna, alors qu'ils arrivaient aux pieds du saule pleureur. _

__ Que veux-tu savoir ? _

__ Tu le sais très bien ! _

__ Fait une phrase cohérente Rémus. Le taquina Yéléna. _

__ Il faut vraiment que je pose cette fichue phrase à voix haute ! Soupira Rémus. »_

_Devant l'air mutin de la jeune fille, il poussa un soupir puis demanda. _

_« Qu'as-tu vu dans les yeux de ce cher James, qui te rassure autant ? _

__ Ah tu vois quand tu veux. Sourie Yéléna. Et bien pour tout t'avouer … J'y ai vu beaucoup de chose .Notamment une très grande et très forte amitié te concernant. Quoi qu'il t'arrive, il sera toujours là pour toi. »_

_Elle marqua une pause pour laisser à Rémus le temps d'enregistrer ce qu'elle disait._

_« Mais … Tout au fond de lui, il a peur. Pas de toi sombre idiot. Rajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant ces nuit là. Mais surtout peur de te voir, ne pas t'aimer assez pour t'accorder le bonheur. _

__ C'est un très bon résumé .Entendirent-ils dans leur dos. »_

_Ils se retournèrent de surprise et virent James et Lily._

_« Vous n'êtes pas en cour ? Demanda Yéléna gênée. _

__ Non on a une heure de perm. T'inquiète pas lui, il a cours. Rajouta James en faisant un clin d'œil à Yéléna. _

__ Je ne voulait pas dire ça … Commença la jeune fille. _

__ T'inquiète pas on sait très bien. Même avec nous Sirius est insupportable. Souri Lily. »_

_Sentant le regard de Rémus sur elle, Yéléna questionna la jeune rousse. _

_« Ça te dirait de me montrer la volière. Comme ça tu verra Letat._

__ Oui bien sûr ! Viens ! Répondit avec empressement Lily. »_

_Alors qu'elles partaient en saluant les garçons, James prit la parole. _

_« Je comprend mieux certaines choses. Certes, elle ne m'a montré que ce qu'elle voulait bien que je vois, mais je sais qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle tient énormément à toi. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour toi. Chaque pas qu'elle fait, est pensé de manière à te protéger. Elle a une force de caractère impressionnante. _

__ A moi aussi d'être franc. Elle n'est plus la Yéléna que j'ai connu. Je sais qu'elle m'expliquera tout, comme elle l'a toujours fait mais j'ai le pressentiment que je ne vais pas forcément aimer ce qu'elle va me dire. »_

_Ils regardèrent le château devant eux en silence, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'autre. _

_Ce mois de septembre leur apporta de nombreuses averses, permettant au couple du groupe de s'isoler à de nombreuses reprises. _

_Depuis ce fameux jour, Yéléna s'était rapprochée de James et de Lily. La jeune rousse l'avait prit sous son aile, trop heureuse d'avoir une amie dans le groupe. La jeune russe avait ainsi rencontré Alice, une fille de leur dortoir. Celle-ci, au premier abord, semblait douce et fragile. Mais une fois la glace brisée, on découvrait une véritable bout en train. _

_Alors que les conversations allaient bon train à la table des Gryffondor, une tornade brune se précipita sur Lily. _

_« Evans, la prochaine fois que tu dérègle mon réveil, fait en sorte de pas laisser de trace. »_

_La jeune préfète, qui avait d'abord cru que Yéléna, allait la tuer éclata de rire._

_« Promis, je ferais plus attention. _

__ Au pire je te montrerais comment faire sur celui d'Alice. Rigola Yéléna. _

__ J'crois pas non ! S'indigna celle-ci »_

_Tout le monde explosa de rire en voyant la tête de la jeune fille. _

_« Mince j'ai même pas le temps de manger. Se plaignit Yéléna, avant de suivre ses amis vers les cours de la matinée. »_

_Lorsque la jeune brune arriva enfin devant la salle de défenses contre les forces du mal, elle sentit qu'on lui tirait sur sa robe de sorcière. Elle se pencha et tendit son bras. Yéléna fit un sourire à Rémus et s'installa contre le mur. _

_« Je me demande pourquoi, ils continuent à enseigner … Commença James. »_

_Il ne pût en effet pas terminer sa phrase car un petit pain flotter à coté du visage de Yéléna. _

_« Tu disais ? Demanda le jeune fille. »_

_Pour seule réponse, le jeune Potter, pointa du doigt la viennoiserie. _

_Suivant ce geste, tout le monde eût une réaction de surprise. Tous sauf Yéléna et Rémus. _

_« Merci Nevidimyy . Dit-elle en prenant l'objet en lévitation. Tu peux te montrer, ce sont des amis. »_

_Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, un singe à longue fourrure blanche apparut sur son épaule. _

_« C'est … c'est un demiguise. Bafouilla Alice._

__ Oui mon père la recueillit lorsqu'il était bébé. Sa mère venait d'être capturer pour sa fourrure. Depuis ce jour là, il ne me quitte plus.Répondit Yéléna, un sourire aux lèvres. _

__ Je peux ? Demanda James. _

__ Tends juste la main, il la prendra s'il en a envie. Lui souri Yéléna. »_

_Le jeune garçon fît ce que lui avait dit son amie et c'est avec appréhension qu'il attendit. _

_Doucement et lentement le demiguise vint poser ces longs doigts dans la paume de James. Les grands yeux du singe fixèrent le jeune garçon pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître. James regarda partout autour de lui, avant que Yéléna ne lui dise : _

_« Il est partit, je pense qu'il va allait dormir. Tu pourras le voir ce soir, si tu veux. »_

_La journée ce passa trop lentement pour James. Il voulait absolument renouveler l'expérience avec le demiguise. Côtoyer un animal fantastique était une véritable chance. _

_Alors qu'il était perdue dans ses pensées, assis dans le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor, il vit les filles rentrer. _

_« Yéléna ? Est-ce que tu crois que … Commença James »_

_Il n'osa pas finir sa phrase, trop gêné d'avoir attendue avec tant d'impatience, une nouvelle rencontre avec le marsupial. _

_La jeune fille le regarda tendrement et lui sourit. A peine eût-elle fait ce geste, qu'il sentit un poids sur ces jambes. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur le corps frêle de Nevidimyy, celui-ci apparut. _

_Tout le monde s'approcha de lui en douceur. Le singe passa plusieurs heure de jambes en jambes, pour le bonheur de tous. _

_Ils étaient attablés devant la cheminée lorsque Yéléna entendit un toquement à la fenêtre._

_Elle se précipita à celle-ci, ouvrant ainsi à la chouette immaculée de sa mère. _

_La jeune fille prit délicatement la lettre et la lue les mains tremblantes. _

_« Ma petite princesse, _

_Nous tenions à te dire à quel point nous sommes fière de toi. Les messages mettent plus de temps que prévu mais ta grand-mère, fait ce qu'elle peut. _

_D'ailleurs, elle t'embrasse tendrement. _

_Nous t'aimons fort. _

_J'espère que tu as retrouvé ton petit loup. _

_Je t'aime, Maman. _

_P.S : Ne montres les neiges qu'aux personnes qui le mérites. »_

_Yéléna releva le tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Rémus. _

_« Ma mère … Murmura la jeune fille. _

__ Tu lui passeras mon bonjour. Répondit son meilleur ami. _

__ Tu ne parles pas beaucoup de ta famille. Fit remarquer Sirius. »_

_Yéléna baissa la tête et monta dans son dortoir, suivi de Lily. _

_Alors que le sommeil allait empoter la jeune russe, le conseil de sa mère lui revint en tête. Il allait falloir être prudente mais elle savait également que plus elle tarderait à rester sous cette forme, plus ça serait dangereux. _


End file.
